


Learning their ways

by lilmisspessimistic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisspessimistic/pseuds/lilmisspessimistic
Summary: Teal'c learns about the ways of the Tau'ri





	Learning their ways

**Author's Note:**

> I find Teal'c so interesting as a character. Someone uprooted from his life of slavery, given a taste of freedom in a place he is unfamiliar with, away from his own family. Having to learn everything about this new place, their customs and idioms. So I thought I'd write a few ideas I had of Teal'c learning about his new home. 
> 
> As cliche as it is, I very rarely venture away from reading and writing Sam/Jack fics! So this is new for me. Not sure if this has been done before, but if it has, my apologies!
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

“Captain Carter, I have procured the meat for our evening meal.”

Sam raised her head from her task of making the salad and looked at Teal’c. 

The past few days have been stressful for her, to say the least. Not just having to save the men of the SGC from Hathor’s mind control but then the fretting over how much trouble she was in for hitting her CO. Luckily, General Hammond had seen things her way and was putting her and Janet up for a commendation. 

In order to celebrate their victory and reward, Sam had invited Janet and the rest of SG-1 to her house for a BBQ. To everyone’s delight, the Powers -that-Be had finally agreed that Teal’c’s invaluable assistance during the incident had proven his loyalty to Earth. After months of campaigning by the rest of SG-1 and even General Hammond, Teal’c was finally allowed off base.

“Oh I didn’t realise the guys took you to the store before coming here,” replied Sam. “Honestly, Teal’c, I’ve bought enough food to feed a whole army, you didn’t need to get anything.”

The Colonel and Daniel, interest piqued, both raised their heads from their seats on her couch to join the conversation. 

“Ermmm Sam,” started Daniel. “We didn’t go to the store.”

Teal’s asked, “What is a ‘store’?” 

Daniel stood and walked over to join them in the kitchen area. “It’s a place where you can purchase items, such as meat, vegetables, fruit even household goods and clothes.”

“I see. I did not require such a place,” said Teal’s raising his chin. “On Chulak, we hunt a plethora of animals.” Turning his attention back to Sam, Teal’c stated “I found a creature in the field behind your home, Captain Carter.”

“You mean my back yard? Wait, you found an animal there?” Sam was starting to get a little unnerved by this conversation. What animal could he have hunted? Hopefully, the poor thing was ok.

“Indeed. I simply require a blade to prepare the animal,” said Teal’c as if it was the most simple of requests.

Slightly alarmed at this Jack, got out of his seat and joined them at the kitchen counter. “Errr T look, we can’t just hunt wild animals here. There are laws that regulate that kind of stuff.”

Janet also joined the conversation to question, “What kind of wild animals do you even get in Colorado?”

“Loads,” responded Jack. “Moose, Elk, bobcats, bears…”

“Woah, wait,” interrupted Sam. “How the hell would a bear get into by back yard?” Jack just shrugged. 

Janet asked, “Mr Teal’c, can you please show us the animal?”

Teal’c bowed his head and led the group outside. As soon as they entered the yard, they could see an upside down wicker laundry basket moving around the yard. Whatever was under there was clearly not going to let the basket stop it. 

Jack and Daniel ran over to it and lifted the basket slightly. At the first sight of light the creature shot out and ran towards the house. 

“Oh God Teal’c! That’s my cat!”

Sam bent down to lift the little cat up and held him to her. The guys had re-joined the others on the porch. As Sam stood up, she noticed everyone bar Teal’c were trying to hide their amusement. 

“It’s not funny. Teal’c you were gonna skin my cat!”

At that, the others couldn’t hold back their laughter, even Jack was breaking into a grin. 

“Poor Schrodinger.” Sam nuzzled her face against his and stroked his back to comfort him. 

“I do not understand the amusement in this moment.”

Sam was to incensed to respond calmly. “You don’t eat cats, Teal’c!”

“Aw come on Carter,” responded the colonel. “He doesn’t know what a cat is. Do you even have pets on Chulak?”

“What is a pet?”

“Ermm, it’s an animal thats you keep as a companion, a friend of sorts” replied Jack.

Teal’c tilted his head at this. “What is the purpose of such a creature?”

Daniel jumped at the chance to explain this. Jack rolled his eyes and led the group back inside to finish the prep work for their BBQ, whilst trying to ignore Daniel’s lecture on the history of pets.


End file.
